Pandora's broken hearts
by Kitsune-chama
Summary: Il y a parfois des choses que l'on cache, tout au fond de nous sans pouvoir les dévoiler. De ces choses que l'on n'ose dire tout haut, par peur, sans doute. Ces choses qui nous définissent le mieux, souvent. Celles que l'on niera, toujours. Pour que personne ne sache à quel point nous sommes faibles. Voici notre histoire, celle de personnes brisées au plus profond de leurs âmes.
1. Gilbert

Bonjouuuuur, comment allez-vous, à moins de deux jours de noël ?

Après quelques temps sans poster, me revoilà avec un recueil d'OS centré sur les émotions, sentiments ou autres pensées de ces chers persos de Pandora Hearts à certaines périodes de leur vies pas forcément joyeuses. La taille de ces OS sera variable et il y en aura un pour chaque personnage de la série, enfin, j'essaierais qu'il en soit ainsi. :)

Je me sens d'humeur à écrire des choses tristes et, peut-être un peu compliquées à comprendre en ce moment. Même moi j'éprouve quelques difficultés à me comprendre quand je relis certaines choses haha. Vous voilà donc prévenus, ce recueil contiendra sans doute quelques bizarreries XD ! J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez malgré tout.

**Disclamer :** AUCUN des personnages du fabuleux manga qu'est Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les héros de Jun MOCHIZUKI. Seule la chose tordue que vous lirez bientôt si vous n'avez pas déjà renoncé est de moi. :)

Allez, pour ce premier OS, on commence en fanfare avec Gil qui ouvre la marche. Il y a risque de spoil et ce, dès le début si vous ne connaissez pas le passé de Gil AVANT qu'il n'arrive dans la famille Vessalius.

Dans cet OS, Gil ne sait plus vraiment où il en est, ça, vous n'aurez pas grand peine à le remarquer je crois haha. Les choses en gras entre guillemets sont ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce cher corbeau, le reste est ce qu'il se passe en vrai, autour de lui.

Entre rêve et réalité, saurez-vous capable de me dire si Oz est revenu, après avoir passé dix ans dans l'abysse...ou non ?

Bonne lectuuuuure :)

* * *

**_Gil's madness - Vérité distordue._**

_**"- Je ne te laisserais plus partir. Jamais ! Cette fois-ci je te protégerais ! On trouvera une solution pour ton sceau, ne t'en fais pas..."**_

L'héritier des Vessalius. Mon maître. Mon meilleur ami. Mon tout. Ma raison de vivre. La lumière éclairant les ténèbres de ma si triste vie.

Oz...

C'est a peu près tout ce que j'ai perdu ce jour là, toi. Simplement toi. Malheureusement toi. Emporté par l'Abysse, non, jeté dans cette horrible dimension distordue qu'est l'Abysse, comme un simple jouet, inutile. Jeté par les Baskerville, ceux dont je faisais autrefois parti.

_TOC TOC TOC_

_**"Qui peut bien venir me déranger ?"**_

_- Raven, je sais que tu es là ! Nous devons y aller à présent..._

_**"Break, non.**__**"**_

_- Aller où ?_

_**"Je t'en prie, ne dis plus rien !"**_

_- Gilbert, Oz est..._

_**"TAIS-TOI !"**_

_- NON ! Tais toi ! Ne le dis pas ! Tais-toi, tais-toi !_

_- Gil..._

_- Je t'ai dis de te taire ! Tu mens, je le sais ! Pourquoi t'amuses tu a dire de telles choses ?!_

_- Parce qu'elles sont vraies, hélas. Tu ne peux pas continuer a te voiler la face. Le fiacre ne va plus nous attendre pendant encore longtemps..._

_**"- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, tout ira bien pour moi, je te le promets.**_

_**- Oz, tu sais aussi bien que moi que non, rien ne se passera bien. Pas si tu suis ton plan. **_

_**- Si justement, si je fais ce que qu'on avait prévu, vous serez sains et saufs, tous.**_

_**- Tous, peut-être, mais, et toi dans tout cela ? C'est du suicide ! Tu cours droit à ta perte.**_

_**- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, pour que vous tous viviez, je dois prendre le risque.**_

_**- Je t'en supplie, on trouvera une autre solution, il y en a sûrement. **__**Oz, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait. Ne nous laisse pas encore, ne me laisse pas... Ne te rends-tu pas compte de l'amour qu'éprouvent pour toi les gens de ton entourage, moi y compris ?!**_

_****__**- Si**__**, et crois-moi, je n'en ai jamais eu autant conscience qu'en cet instant. Merci, Gil. C'est exactement pour cela que je dois le faire. **_

_**- Il n'est pas encore trop tard, tu peux encore faire demi-tour. Sois raisonnable, au moins pour cette fois. OZ C'EST TA VIE QUI EST EN JEU !**_

_**- Je ne voulais pas en arriver à cette extrémité. Je comptais te le dire autrement mais tu ne me laisse plus vraiment le choix. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.**_

_**- Oz qu'est-ce que tu...**_

_**- Ça suffit! Gilbert, arrête ! Regarde, là ! L'aiguille a effectué son tour complet, il est déjà trop tard pour moi. L'abysse ne tardera plus à m'engloutir tout entier. Je te demande pardon..."**_

Le monde autour de moi tourne et tourne, encore et toujours...

Comme ma tête le fit ce jour là, après que tu m'aies annoncé la funeste nouvelle.

Je sais que je n'ai pas bougé d'ici depuis longtemps. Je suis dans ma chambre, enfin je crois. Devant la fenêtre il me semble.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Un an ? Un mois ? Un jour ?

En réalité, je ne sais plus.

Oz, peux-tu me le dire ?

Où suis-je exactement ?

_- C'est exactement comme à cet instant..._

_**"Dis moi, Oz, où es-tu vraiment ?"**_

_- De quoi parles- tu, Gil ? Aller, viens, cela ne sert a rien, il n'y a personne ici._

_- Mpfff, alors les rumeurs sur toi sont bel et bien fondées il semblerait._

_- Puis-je savoir à quoi tu fait allusion, quelles rumeurs ?_

_**"- OZ ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que..."**_

_- Eh bien, il faut vraiment que tu songes a t'acheter des lunettes, ta vue est donc si mauvaise que tu n'es même plus capable de voir qu'Oz est juste là, avec nous ?_

_**"- Ne t'en fais pas Gil, tout ira bien pour moi. Je suis désolé, tu vas devoir réapprendre à vivre sans moi. Dis à Ada que je l'aime, vous allez me manquer. Au revoir, Gilbert~..."**_

_- Gil..._

**"Au bord du gouffre où la volonté de l'Abysse est apparue, je n'ai rien pu faire..."**

_CLAC_

_- Oz..._

10 ans.

10 longues et interminables années durant lesquelles j'ai erré comme une âme en peine, cherchant par n'importe quel moyen une solution pour te sortir de là. Pour que jamais plus tu ne sois éloigné de ton monde, ta famille, tes amis, de moi...

Des pas se rapprochent, doucement, puis plus rapidement. Légers mais pourtant si lourds. Je les perçois, au loin. Très loin, dans ce monde imaginaire dans lequel je suis sensé vivre. Celui que l'on appelle "réalité".

Combien d'heures ont passées depuis la venue de Break ?

La porte se ferme doucement, aussi silencieuse qu'un battement d'ailes. Qui est-là ?

_- Bonjour mon petit Gilbert, je suis venu voir comment tu allais aujourd'hui. Tu ne fais plus ces cauchemars étranges ?_

10 ans que je marche sans toi, Oz...

_- Raven ? Tu m'entends ?_

Pas de réponse, juste le silence.

Oppressant.

Angoissant.

Terrifiant.

Exactement comme le vide...

Celui que tu m'as laissé.

Ça, et un nom.

Le tien.

Celui que je m'interdis de prononcer...

_- Oz..._

Comme si le fait de le dire à voix haute pouvait me sortir du rêve. Ou bien est-ce un cauchemar ?

Du moins, c'en était un, jusqu'à ce que...

_- Ooooooz !_

Encore une fois, je me réveille en sueur, seul dans le silence oppressant de mon appartement, mes doigts se refermant sur du vide, dans l'espoir vain de te rattraper, sans doute. Et comme tous les autres avant, ce matin là n'est pas différent, hélas.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et l'envie de pleurer me prends. Sans que je puisse me retenir, les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes.

Car aujourd'hui, comme chaque matin, lorsque je me réveille après avoir fait ce songe, le même depuis 10 ans c'est comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais passé...

L'héritier des Vessalius. Mon maître. Mon meilleur ami. Mon tout. Ma raison de vivre. La lumière éclairant les ténèbres de ma si triste vie. Oz...

C'est exactement tout ce que je viens de perdre une seconde fois. Et ce, toujours sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Inutile serviteur que je suis et serait toujours quoi qu'il advienne...

La vérité n'est plus celle en laquelle je croyais avant. Si bien que mon esprit s'embrouille. A tel point que songes et réalité s'entremêlent, me laissant à chaque fois seul et perdu à tenter de différencier le vrai du faux.

Que s'est-il véritablement passé ?

Es-tu seulement revenu de cet enfer après tant de temps ? Ou bien ai-je tout simplement pris mes rêves pour la réalité, laissant la folie qui me hante prendre le contrôle ?

_- Oz..._

* * *

Voilà voilà, je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir lu.

Si vous êtes intéressés, un autre OS devrait arriver bientôt mais je ne sais pas encore lequel sera posté. Je vous laisse le choix entre Lévi, Break ou encore Echo.

**_Je prévois de publier demain soir si tout va bien, vous pouvez donc choisir qui de Break, Echo ou Lévi l'emportera jusqu'à 20:30 demain._**

J'espère que certains d'entre vous oseront se prendre au jeu, je trouvais sympa de vous faire participer un peu à mes publications, que ce ne soit pas toujours moi qui décide de ce que je vais poster, ça peut être intéressant. :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je serais contente de pouvoir discuter un peu avec vous :)


	2. Break

Bonjour bonjouuuur chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Alors, par où commencer ? Suite au vote **Neko's smile** (merci de t'être prise au jeu) aujourd'hui, après Gil, c'est donc Break qui passe à la casserole dans un OS assez ténébreux et peut-être un peu compliqué à comprendre, pardon pour ça ^^. Donc, histoire de pas vous perdre totalement dans les méandres du farfelus, les choses **_"entre guillemets, gras et_**_** italique"** _concernent ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre cher Chapelier fou qui, je dois l'avouer, porte sûrement assez bien son nom dans ce qui va suivre.  
Le reste, ce qui est seulement _en italique, _eh bien c'est ce qu'il se passe dans la réalité. Le fait que ses pensées et ce qu'il se passe réellement s'entremêlent parfois peut rendre le schmilblick un peu complex', enfin, je vous laisse seuls juges. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture cet OS autant que j'ai prit de plaisir à l'écrire. :)

**_DISCLAIMER :_** Etant donné que mon nom n'est certainement pas celui de Jun MOCHIZUKI, je ne suis donc pas l'heureuse propriétaire de Break et, croyez-moi, cela vaut mieux pour lui ! XD

**_JUKEBOX_** : Si toi, jeune padawan, souhaite te mettre encore plus dans une ambiance sombre et stressante, tu peux sans hésiter écouter ceci :  
- **L'OST de Pandora** qui s'intitule **"Another dimension"**  
-** L'OST de Hunger games** qui a pour nom **"DEEP SHADOW"**

Dans cet OS, pas de spoil puisque j'imagine uniquement un contexte où Oz et compagnie se battent une énième fois contre les Baskerville pour sauver Break qui, enfermé dans un cachot dont il ne peut sortir sera sans doute exécuté par les messagers de l'Aysse si ses amis n'arrivent pas à temps. Pendant son enfermement, Break est prit d'une quinte de toux qui lui fait cracher du sang en énorme quantité.

Sur ce, je vous laisse (enfin) tranquille. Bonne lectuuuuuuure !

* * *

_**Breaking time - Cet obscur passé qui me hante...**_

_- Arf, ça recommence..._

Un filet de sang au coin des lèvres, Break, effaré regarde sans pouvoir la voir la flaque de liquide carmin à ses pieds avant de se remettre à tousser, plus violemment encore que la fois précédente.

_**"Du sang, du sang ! Donnez moi son sang !"**_

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, encore et toujours, atteignant un rythme erratique sans qu'il ne parvienne à se calmer.

_**"Kevin Regnard, vous êtes accusé du meurtre de 116 personnes..."**_

_**"Je le veux... Son sang, sa vie !"**_

Sa respiration se fait laborieuse au fur et à mesure qu'il se rend compte que cette crise est différente, beaucoup plus violente que toutes celles qu'il a bien pu connaitre auparavant.

_**"En tant que contractant illégal, votre châtiment sera...**_

_**LA MORT ! "**_

Ses yeux aveugles cherchent obstinément une lumière, une porte qu'il pourrait emprunter pour aller chercher de l'aide.

_**"Allons, calme-toi, inspire, expire..."**_

Mais rien à part le vide. Celui du cachot dans lequel il se trouve, enfermé depuis ce qu'il lui semble des jours mais qui ne sont en réalité que quelques heures.

_**"La mort la mort la mort la mort ! Il ne fait que semer la mort !"**_

Quelques petites heures qui sont pourtant de ces moments les plus interminables de sa si longue vie.

_**"C'est lui, regardez ! C'est le fantôme à l'œil rouge !"**_

Son cœur cogne à ton rompre dans sa cage thoracique, comme un oiseau prisonnier de sa cage. Et ça lui fait mal, terriblement mal. Cette douleur qui s'insinue jusqu'au plus profond de son être commence à lui devenir insupportable. Il est seul. Seul avec cette peine qu'il sait ne pas être uniquement due à sa crise d'aujourd'hui. Il a peur, comme tout le monde, lui aussi craint la mort. Ou presque...

Le noir est partout.

_**"C'est effrayant, quel monstre !"**_

Dans sa tête.

_**"Pendez le ! Pour tout le mal qu'il a fait ! De toute façon il ne mérite rien d'autre que la mort !"**_

Devant ses yeux.

_**"Vous plaisantez ? Tel châtiment serait lui accordé trop d'honneur..."**_

Dans son âme,

_**"- Et que proposez-vous alors ?**_

_**- La torture à mort, voilà le sort réservé aux immondices de son espèces !"**_

Et son cœur.

Mais Break n'a pas peur de la mort en elle-même. Lui qui aurait dû mourir il y a si longtemps déjà l'attendrait presque avec impatience si...

_**"- Tch, regardez le, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un fou furieux qui n'a plus rien d'humain. Ses mains sont tachées du sang de ses victimes, tatouage indélébile de ses crimes atroces. **_

_**- Hehehe... Hehe, cela vous sied bien de dire cela, vous qui bientôt aurez le mien sur les votres. Et l'on dit que c'est moi, l'assassin ?..."**_

Non, Xerxes Break n'a plus peur de la mort en elle même.

Juste de ce qu'elle représente à ses yeux.

Juste de ce qui l'attend quand elle l'aura enfin retrouvé.

Les ténèbres.

La peur.

Le vide.

Et lady Sinclair.

Le noir. Tout son être en est teinté. Les ténèbres et la folie lui ont prit sa raison, seul bien qu'il lui était resté alors qu'il ne possédait plus rien.

_**"- Oh, tu trouves encore la force de parler, monstre ? Allons, ne me regarde pas ainsi, c'est bien ce que tu es non ? Un assassin, un meurtrier, une vermine !**_

_**- Certes oui, je suis un assassin, un tueur. Je suis bien tout ce que vous voulez, c'est un fait. Cependant, je suis loin d'être aussi idiot et exécrable que vous..."**_

Et ses démons ont bien vite fait de reprendre leur place, le hantant jour après jour, crise après crise. Lui faisant voir l'avenir qu'il aurait eut si il s'était fait attrapé avant qu'elle ne le trouve.

_**"Pas aujourd'hui ! Pas maintenant ! Il ne faut pas, je..."**_

Mais cela n'est pas arrivé.

_**"Volonté de l'Abysse..."**_

Car la volonté de l'Abysse en a décidé autrement...

_**"...ALICE ! Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux, mon autre œil, mes bras, mes jambes, n'importe quoi ! Je ferais tout cela si tu réalise mon souhait..."**_

Au loin, a travers les battements effrénés de son cœur douloureux et le bruit de sa respiration hachée, saccadée, Break perçoit les cris désespérés et les sanglots étouffés de ses amis qui, ignorant tout de sa situation, sont restés à l'étage.

Et puis, au loin, à peine audible au travers de cette myriade de sons, brisant la cacophonie ambiante, l'ancien contractant illégal perçoit comme une voix qui l'appelle. Mais pas par ce nom qu'il s'est attribué à sa sortie de l'abysse il y a plus de 20 ans maintenant.

_**"Kévin..."**_

Douce et rassurante. Apaisante, comme une voix d'enfant qui tiendrait à vous réconforter, vous dire que tout va bien. Que tout ira bien, sans aucun doute.

Innocente et pure, comme un ange qui, rien qu'en prononçant son vrai nom...

Celui qu'il s'est à jamais interdit de dire à voix haute...

_**"Kévin..."**_

Comme si le fait de l'appeler ainsi suffisait à l'absoudre, à le laver de tous ces crimes atroces.

Ceux qu'il a commit il y a bien longtemps déjà.

Et pour lesquels il n'a pas encore expié...

_**"Kévin..."**_

Cette voix, il la connait bien. C'est la voix d'une personne qu'il rencontra dans de bien étranges circonstances...

Cette petite fille dont il servit la famille avant ce jour tragique.

Mais dont il est incapable de se rappeler le nom tant ses souvenirs s'entremêlent et s'embrouillent.

Cette voix qu'il sait pourtant qu'elle ne peut pas être réelle, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir l'entendre. Peut importe les mots qu'elle prononce, peut importe ce qu'elle déclame. Qu'il soit à ses yeux...

Coupable ou non.

_**"Tu ne pourras pas la déjouer une seconde fois, Kévin. Aujourd'hui, c'est pour toi qu'elle est revenue."**_

Pourvu qu'elle lui parle. Pourvu qu'elle continue de faire résonner en lui cette douce musique.

Celle de la rédemption.

Sa rédemption.

Celle qu'il n'aura jamais.

Celle à laquelle il ne peut qu'aspirer en laissant ses souvenirs l'envahir.

Cette mélancolie des beaux jours, hélas remplacée par la mémoire de ses crimes passés.

Ceux qu'il commit afin de retrouver ce qu'il avait si injustement perdu.

_**"Cela fait longtemps qu'elle te recherche tu sais..."**_

Un visage lui revient et soudain, il peut enfin faire l'association entre cette voix d'enfant et cette personne qui l'aimait si tendrement, comme un grand frère.

_**"Kévin..."**_

Le désespoir l'habite et il a subitement envie de crier si fort. Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève.

Et son cœur cogne, encore plus fort. De plus en plus vite. Le sang bat à ses tempes et la tête lui tourne.

De l'air. Il lui faut de l'air, à tout prix.

Sa respiration est chaotique, irrégulière. Et elle s'accélère au rythme des battements infernaux de son cœur.

L'envie de hurler, de pleurer se fait insoutenable. Mais Break, au summum du désespoir ne sait pas pourquoi.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, une boule dans la gorge, il se hurle mentalement de se calmer, de se sortir de cette transe dans laquelle il se trouve.

Parce qu'au fond de lui, la folie le ronge, presque autant que la douleur.

Pourquoi est-elle revenue maintenant ? Après tant d'années sans le hanter. Pourquoi, malgré tout, se surprend-il à prier encore ? Pour qu'elle revienne le prendre et l'emmène avec elle.

Car l'ange est partie, le laissant seul pour faire face à l'horrible constatation.

Elle est venue ici.

Froide.

Sombre.

Et terrifiante.

La mort.

Celle qu'il sème partout où il va.

_**"Tu lui as échappé une fois et cela l'a mise en colère. Mais cette fois-ci..."**_

Comme un double maléfique, un masque qui lui collerait à la peau.

Il la sème, quoi qu'il fasse.

Et elle le suis, où qu'il aille...

_**"Elle ne te perdra pas encore !"**_

Elle a prit une toute autre apparence aujourd'hui. Celle d'une petite fille que Break n'a connu que trop bien...

Mais qui n'a vraiment plus rien de celle qu'il a jadis connu.

Malgré cela,

elle reste sa faiblesse.

L'une de celle dont il ne pourra sans doute jamais se défaire.

Et il aimerait pleurer.

Comme jamais il ne s'était autorisé à le faire.

Et comme il ne l'a jamais fait.

Parce que c'était dans sa nature de devoir rester fort et que pleurer sur un malheur qu'il créa jadis lui était tout simplement...

_- Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle Sinclair, mais je ne peux pas... Pas tout de suite..._

_**"Inadmissible !"**_

La bataille fait rage juste au dessus de lui mais il ne pourra pas y prendre part. Pas dans cet état si lamentable.

_**"Il faut que je sorte d'ici, et vite. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je dois lui résister..."**_

_- Essayez de rester en vie. Je vous laisse vous occuper de mademoiselle Sharon..._

_**"Juste encore un peu. Je ne peux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant, il ne faut pas !**_

_**Inspire**_

_**Expire**_

_**Tout va bien se passer. **_

_**Ca va passer, **_

_**Comme toutes ces autres fois.**_

_**Inspire**_

_**Expire**_

_**Et surtout..."**_

_- Il faut que je me calme..._

La voix de la petite fille commence à s'estomper au fur et à mesure que Break regagne ses esprits. Elle s'éloigne et, dans un dernier cri désespéré, elle lui hurle, rageuse, sa frustration de le voir encore lui échapper.

_**"Kévin ! Kévin ! Elle te rattrapera ! Tôt ou tard elle viendra te reprendre."**_

_- Non. Elle ne m'emportera pas si facilement. __Du moins, pas aujourd'hui..._

_**"Je t'en prie, sois raisonnable, ne la mets pas en colère ou tu le regretteras. Elle te le fera payer, très cher. Comme elle le fait pour les gens comme toi..."**_

Il savait très bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait par "les gens comme toi".

Les contractants illégaux.

Tous condamnés, comme lui.

Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Pas alors que sa crise commençait à s'estomper.

_**"Kévin..."**_

Une goutte de sang perlant à son menton, Break l'entends, elle pleure.

Pour lui, à cause de lui.

Parce qu'il est son grand frère. Et qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il souffre plus longtemps.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'imagine qu'elle ferait.

Si elle avait réellement été là, avec lui.

Il est à bout de souffle. Mais vivant. Son cœur bat toujours la chamade mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas, il a une irrépressible envie de rire, là, tout seul dans son cachot.

Parce qu'il est tout simplement en vie.

Et il n'en a jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant, Break ne voudrait pas mourir avec des regrets.

_- S'il vous plait, miss, dîtes lui d'attendre encore un peu. Il me reste quelques petites choses à faire avant de partir..._

Tête baissée, le contractant de Mad Hatter ouvre les yeux, perdu. Combien de temps a t-elle duré aujourd'hui ? Il en a réchappé de peu cette fois. Et il le sait. La prochaine sera la bonne, il ne pourra rien faire contre elle. Elle sera plus douloureuse encore que toutes les autres précédentes. Là aussi, il le sait. Elle l'a déjà bien assez mis en garde contre cela. Mais il n'a pas peur, non. Il n'a plus peur.

Car il sait qu'elle l'attend là bas, au delà de la vie, à la frontière de la mort.

Comme elle l'a toujours fait, miss Sinclair sera là, avec lui.

Présente jusqu'au bout pour juger de ses actes.

Et parce qu'il sait cela, Break se laissera sans doute aller, la prochaine fois. Mais pas tout de suite...

_- Il faut d'abord que je sauve cette bande d'idiots..._

Un petit rire ironique lui échappe tandis que les battements de son cœur se stabilisent, non sans peine. Aujourd'hui encore, il est parvenu à lui échapper.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

_**NOTE DE FIN :**_ Voilà voilà pour l'OS sur Break, il était assez sombre je trouve, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous aura plu quand même et que ça vous donnera envie de me laisser votre avis... vous remarquerez que NON, je ne réclame PAS DU TOUT de reviews XD  
... Enfin, si, quand même un peu. Allez, s'il vous plaiiiiiit, juste une petite pour la route ? Même si c'est un mot, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul, je préfère ça au silence qui ne m'aide pas à m'améliorer.

A propos du prochain OS, j'hésite encore entre Lévi ou Echo, avez-vous des préférences ou bien je fais un tirage au sort ? ^^

Merci à vous d'avoir lu (jusqu'ici),je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante, à bientôt je l'espère.  
Kitsune-chama pour vous chervir~


	3. Echo

Bonsoir bonsoir les amis, vous allez bien ? J'espère que oui en ce début d'année 2014 ! :)  
Oh ! D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être tard mais bonne année à tous ceux qui passent ou passeraient par ici. Oui oui, même ceux qui se retrouvent ici sans trop savoir comment si jamais c'est le cas XD

Alors, en ce jo...soir très...noir (?) voici l'Os d'Echo tout aussi sombre que les deux précédents ! Un grand merci à **AuroreBlue** et **Nodoka997** d'avoir voté pour elle ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous l'apprécierez, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire celui-là, je crois que c'est l'un de mes préférés XD

Dans cet OS, il y a un tout petit léger spoil sur Echo et Zwei. Je ne pense pas que ça gêne la lecture, c'est juste mentionné dans une phrase mais je préfère vous prévenir au cas où vous seriez au début de ce magnifique manga qu'est Pandora Hearts. :)  
Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres choses de ce genre mis à part ça ;)

Ah, si ! Je tiens à préciser, comme les deux OS précédents, les choses **_en gras et italique_**sont les pensées d'Echo.

_**DICLAIMER :**_ Au cas où vous en douteriez encore, Echo ne m'appartient (mal)heureusement pas, Jun MOCHIZUKI en est l'heureuse propriétaire et, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que, oui, c'est réellement mieux ainsi haha !

**_JUKEBOX :_** Alors voilà, la chanson que je vous conseille d'écouter en lisant ce qui va suivre est de **Jason WALKER **et s'intitule **"Echo"**,original comme titre n'est-ce pas ? Cette chanson est juste géniale et je trouve qu'elle correspond plutôt bien à l'ambiance dans laquelle j'aimerais que vous soyez pendant votre lecture. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'écouter mais je vous la conseille fortement, vous passeriez à côté d'un petit bout de paradis musical... enfin moi, je dis ça hein...

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

... Et puisse l'appel désespéré d'Echo résonner jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme~

* * *

**_Echo's tears _****_- L'échec de l'oiseau en cage..._**

_- Tu as fais du bon travail ma petite Echo._

_- Echo tout court._

_Tout à sa rêverie, le maître semble ne pas avoir entendu._

_- As-tu dis quelque chose à l'instant ?_

Tant mieux. Echo se serait fait gronder sinon.

_- Non, rien, maître Vincent._

_Mais le tyran n'est pas dupe._

Dommage.

_- Bien._

Le silence plane quelques secondes.

Mais il est comme le vide.

Présent. Beaucoup.

Pesant. Énormément.

Oppressant. Trop.

Beaucoup trop.

Et il s'éternise, énormément.

A tel point que l'on dirait qu'il s'est écoulé des heures et des heures.

Un sourire insolent se dessine lentement sur le visage de Messire Nightray qui, une paire de ciseaux à la main, ravage encore une de ses pauvres peluches.

L'air devient irrespirable.

Imperceptiblement, je retiens ma respiration.

Et me prépare mentalement à souffrir.

_- A présent, si tu venais un peu par ici, ma petite Echo..._

_**"NON ! Pas de "ma petite Echo", juste Echo. Puisque c'est ce que je suis, pourquoi s'encombrer de surnoms inutiles et idiots ?"**_

Que va t-il me faire aujourd'hui ?

_- Bien, si tel est votre désir..._

Un pied devant l'autre. Un pas, doucement. Puis un autre. Lentement.

Aussi mollement que si je sortais d'un sommeil profond.

Parce qu'après tout, je ne suis qu'un simple écho endormit. Celui de ma vie, de mes actes ou encore de mes pensées. Parce que ce n'est tout simplement pas moi qui décide et que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. Parce que personne n'écoute jamais les échos, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours cette fille a l'air hagard et rien d'autre.

Et, parce que je ne suis rien de plus que tout cela, je ne pourrais jamais acquiescer lorsque l'on me le demande. Exactement comme en cet instant où, comme toujours, Echo finit inexorablement sur vos genoux. C'est devenu une habitude à laquelle vous semblez tenir, maître Vincent.

Mais vous aurez beau me blesser, prendre un plaisir sadique à me mutiler de vos ciseaux dont les lames sont aussi dorées que l'un de vos yeux, jamais, jamais vous ne m'entendrez crier. Vous ne me verrez pas non plus me plaindre. Puisque Echo doit se taire et ne parler que lorsqu'on le lui ordonne, Echo obéira bien sagement. Echo n'est pas autorisée à contredire son maître.

Même si...

**_"Eh ! Par ici ! Je suis là !"_**

Même si tout en elle crie et pleure à cette souffrance que le monde lui inflige. Echo ne dira rien, jamais. Même si Echo vous déteste du plus profond de son âme que vous avez si bien su briser. Echo ne pleurera pas. Même si, parfois, Echo aimerait bien que tout cela s'arrête, qu'elle puisse continuer de vous servir, messire Vincent, sans avoir peur de vous. Echo n'en fera rien, elle devra rester forte et ne rien montrer de ses véritables émotions.  
Parce que sinon Zwei viendra prendre sa place.

Et Echo ne pourra plus rien faire si maître Vincent lui ordonne de partir.

Mais Echo ne veut pas rester non plus.

Echo voudrait simplement qu'on la voit.

Oh, comme elle aimerait qu'on la regarde. Même si c'est juste un peu.

Echo aimerait qu'on l'entende, qu'on l'écoute aussi.

Que quelqu'un prenne conscience qu'Echo ne va pas toujours bien et qu'Echo se sent seule.

Et qu'on cesse de la voir comme un objet.

Mais les gens se moquent bien des échos qui pleurent et que personne ne voit.

_**"C'est moi, Echo."**_

Conscience endormie si facilement influençable.

Comme un oiseau en cage.

Prisonnière de lui, mais pas seulement.

A jamais, rien d'autre que l'Echo de moi-même...

**_"Je vous en prie..."_**

Rien d'autre non plus que le double de Noise. Alias Zwei.

Si faible, si douce.

Si...

Manipulable ?

Trop peut-être.

_**"Ne me reconnaissez-vous dont pas?"**_

Sans doute ?

Gentille petite Echo bien docile et bien sage.

**_"Là, je suis ici..."_**

Servante et pion de mon maître.

Rien d'autre que l'arme illustrant ses plus sombres desseins.

Mignonne petite Echo qu'il n'hésita pas à rejeter lorsque son aide ne fût plus nécessaire.

Adorable et pourtant si chétive Echo.

Echo qu'il n'hésita pas à briser lorsque sa présence ne fût plus utile.

Aussi facilement qu'il détruirait ses peluches, en découpant lentement, tout doucement. Mais avec une rage et une force de précision inébranlable.

Il sait toujours appuyer là où ça fait mal. Echo a appris à en faire les frais.

Un nombre incalculable de fois.

Sans doute trop.

Peut-être ?

Mais Echo ne dira jamais rien, elle a l'habitude. Même si elle ne devrait pas, les coups et les insultes, elle connait.

Cette désastreuse routine emplie de violence autant physique que morale, elle fait partie de son quotidien.

Alors...

Echo le sait, Echo n'est rien.

Rien qu'un fragile petit Echo...

Inutile, superflue.

Rien d'autre qu'une marionnette, un simple jouet.

Dénué d'existence. De liberté de pensée.

_**"S'il vous plait !"**_

Prisonnière de ses mains habiles, instigatrices de bon nombre de trahisons.

Pour toujours sous l'emprise de Vincent Nightray.

Cet être méchant.

Cruel, suffocant.

Comme l'air de la pièce.

La douleur est immuable.

Là, sur ses genoux, rien qu'avec des mots, aussi venimeux que le venin d'un serpent.

Il a réussi à faire pleurer Echo.

Pas un son, pas un cri n'a franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, mordues jusqu'au sang.

Non, juste une larme.

Rien qu'une larme, une seule larme qui roula sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur son petit poing crispé à s'en faire mal.

Mais rien que ça, pour son cœur serré de douleur.

C'est un échec et mat.

**_"REGARDEZ-MOI !"_**

* * *

_Note de fin :_

**_"Ce n'est rien. Rien qu'une review, une seule petite review qui fera à coup sûr, tant de bien au moral de cette pauvre Kitsune-chama qui vous aime._**

**_Mais rien que ça, pour son cœur stressé de renarde,_**

**_C'est un immense honneur qui fait et fera toujours grand plaisir..."_**

Merci infiniment à vous d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu. :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, c'est vraiment un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir discuter avec ceux qui prennent le temps de le faire ! :)

Le prochain sur la liste n'est autre que ce cher Lévi de qui, hélas, on n'entend que trop peu parler à mon goût~

A la prochaine mes petits Renardeaux chéris ! :3


End file.
